It was all a dream Rena x Raven
by PikaChanTheShipper
Summary: Raven had a bad dream...and he was glad it was over... (Rena x Raven) May also have how they started loving each other. Sorry if this has bad writing skills... ;p
1. All a dream (Part 1)

Rena x Raven One shot:

It was all just a dream...

So this is my first story and i tried all that i could! Also tell me if you enjoyed and if you have suggestions! So now to the story! P.S: I might do a second chapter. Maybe a few to talk about Rena and Raven's love for each other. ;) ;) ;)

* * *

Raven: Blade Master

Rena: Snipping Ranger

* * *

The war with the demons was coming to an end. He killed the last of the demons with his blade. Most of Raven's friends were weak or...dead. He always had feelings for Rena. Since the day they met. Although the feelings got stronger and stronger by the second. For what he didn't know she had the same feelings...just stronger.

Raven was weak, coughing blood and he was wounded, but not _as much as his friends._ Elsword had his own sword stuck in his chest. The demon stabbed him with his own sword. Aisha was worn out and had a huge scar on her face. She was stabbed in the back. Chung's armor was torn apart, he had a cut along his chest and his canon was wrecked as well. Eve was deactivated and her arm was torn off her body. Ara was in her Eun form and three of her tails came off. Elesis was beaten to death and stabbed in both her arms. Add, Lu and Ciel managed to escape, but all he thought was that the demons might hunt them down.

 _But what he hated the most was what happened to his love interest._

Rena was laying on her side seeming to be coughing. She had her bow in her right hand but she did not have a grip on it. Her beautiful out fit was torn making it ruined and she had a scar on her face.

He couldn't believe his eyes," _Is_ _she dead?!"_ He ran straight to her and and started tearing up.

-Rena?! Are you still alive?! He asked her. He realized that her heart was still beating. Rena's body heat was still high!

-R..a..ve..n..? She says very shakily. Her eyes were barely open.

He was so glad but, he soon realizes that her heart beat was slowing down and she was getting cold. He held her hand. Her last moments were approaching.

-Rena! Raven shouted. Please...don't die now. He couldn't prevent him self from crying.

-Raven...Rena lifts her hand until his face to wipe his tears. I'm afraid I cannot change the future, but I'm glad that i can spend.. my.. time..wi..th y..o..u. She finishes and shuts her eyes. Her heart beat was gone and she was _dead, especially in his arms._

He springs up from his bed breathing heavily. He was scared but also happy.

 _It was all a dream... and he was glad that it was over._

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! It is a little short... but its a one shot! So yeah! I might do a second chapter. Thanks for reading!

(o-o) -PikagirlTheShipper


	2. All a dream (Part 2)

Rena x Raven One shot:

It was all just a dream...

So this is part 2 of _It was all a dream..._ I hope you enjoy! To The Story!

* * *

Raven: Blade Master

Rena: Sniping Ranger

* * *

Raven had sprung out of bed sweaty, shocked and happy.

 _" It was just a dream..."_ Raven said in his head... or _was it._

He was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts. He quickly changed his shirt and wanted to go see Rena but, he didn't know that he had worried someone else as well.

-Raven! A girl says barging in. Are you all right?!

It was none other than Rena. She was also in her pajamas a bit sweaty as well. Her pajamas is a t-shirt and some shorts. His love interest was exhausted and very worried.

-Rena! Raven says. Keep it down! The others are sleeping. He says quietly.

-Sorry it's just that... Rena starts. I... I... She starts blushing.

Raven did not want to say a word, he was just too shocked to _talk._

_ Raven tell em your part of the story, Please? Rena asked.

He explained the whole "nightmare" to her and that's why he woke up from bed. Little did he know _she_ had a  nightmare as well.

-I had the same one as well... Rena says. I had the intentions to go see you cause... _I was scared._ She finishes blushing once more.

That sentence made _him_ blush too. She realized that and giggled. At _that,_ he couldn't control himself. He held her and gave his love a kiss. She was shocked and very surprised, she didn't realize that he also had feelings for her. It was a nice soft kiss and she quickly kissed him back.

\- Rena... Raven starts I.. Love you. - Raven I love you too... Rena says. But, I'm scared.. can we... " sleep in the same bed" Please? She askes

( NO THIS IS NOT A LEMON)

\- Okay...It does not bother me, Rena. Raven says.

They both go in the bed hugging each other and slowly fall asleep in each others arms.

 _He was glad that he confessed and so is Rena._

* * *

Ok so if you all enjoyed tell me! And as i said NO LEMON! Well anyways bu-bye! Tell me if you want more content!


	3. The next morning

Rena x Raven:

It was all just a dream

I decided to make this a story instead of a _one shot_. I hope you enjoy! Also I never have any plot that i wrote first so yeah... So to the story!

* * *

 _Rena:_ Snipping Ranger

Raven: Blade Master

* * *

 _The Next Morning..._

 _R_ aven woke up first from their sleep. He smiled at how _cute_ she was when asleep. She was making a cute breathing noise while she slept. Her head was resting on his chest and they were still in their 'hugging position' from last night. She was slowly opening her eyes and wakes up.

\- Good morning beautiful. He says to his love.

\- H-hi she responds back. At first she was shocked at what he said to her but she liked it. W-what time is it? She asked.

He realized that it was 9:15 in the morning. He remembers Elsword saying something about waking up at 8:45 to start training for upcoming battles. Of course the demon battle was over but Ara's brother was still not saved so they needed to train.

\- Were late! Raven says jumping out of bed. We were supposed to wake up at **8:45**!

\- Oh my! Rena says. Your right! But my clothes are... in my room...

Suddenly they hear giggles from the door.

\- So we have two people who wake up late. A voice of a boy was heard.

They realize that Elsword, Aisha ad the hole crew was out the door. They were embarrassed about the fact that they were in the same bed together.

\- Here. Elesis says while tossing Rena's clothes to her. Rena took them and went straight to her room, blushing.

\- OK... Ara starts.. did you do anything last night? she asked.

\- No. Raven says sharply. We did not. Rena just went in the bed with me and that's it.

\- Right... Elesis says... We saw the whole thing... Plus Eve woke up and saw what happened woke up and saw it too she even recorded it and showed it to us.

Raven blushed. He was about to get changed so he asked them to leave the room." _They saw Everything?" H_ e asked him self. It was a bit hard to understand at first but he understood quickly. Rena comes back and when she entered she closed the door. But Eve was recording their voices once more. Raven was okay having Rena in the room he only asked her to looked away and she did so. He wanted to have a conversation with her and so he did.

\- So...Raven starts...they saw everything.

\- What?! Rena says. How?

Raven explains to Rena all they told him.

\- Stalkers much... She said. Raven giggled lightly and smiled.

\- Anyways...Rena says. Are we considered like boyfriend and girlfriend? She asked.

\- Yeah I guess. Raven responds.

Eve had recorded their entire situation she leaves and goes to the gang.

 _Ha... Stalkers much... :)_

* * *

So thank you all again for reading this chapter! Yup so i hope you all enjoyed this! Also its summer and I have time to upload a lot. Also I like anime so yeah! So good bye! :)

\- PikagirlTheShipper


End file.
